Siempre estaré aquí
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Shuichi está cansado de la frialdad de Yuki, no sabe si debería continuar. ¿Podrá el escritor hacer algo para devolverle las fuerzas al cantante? ¡Anímense a leerlo!


_Aclaraciones: este one short no es parte de ninguna de las secuelas que haré de mi primera historia de Gravitation. Ah! Soy Dayito-chan, pero ahora mi nick es el que ven._

**Siempre estaré aquí**

**One-Short**

Muchas personas pueden creer que el grado de mi enorme persistencia hacia la persona que amo es en cierto modo exagerada y que no producirá ningún fruto a pesar de mi esfuerzo. Varias veces llegué a convencerme de que mi amor nunca sería correspondido. A pesar de vivir juntos, mi lucha no cesó, siguió. Cada día a su lado era una constante lucha…en donde yo siempre terminaba siendo el perdedor.

Siempre con ese porte frío e inaccesible, devolviendo cada una de mis caricias con un gesto que provocaba cada vez más mi derrota. Yo, amándolo incondicionalmente y él, devolviendo mis sentimientos con un típico 'deja de hacer escándalo, estoy ocupado' o quizás con un simple 'largo' cuando ya he colmado su paciencia con mis esfuerzos tan incansables y desesperados. Hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos, quizás llegue a casa y él ni lo recuerde. Si, eso pasará, siempre pasa. Cuando regresó de New York después de haber huido de mí, pensé que quizás las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían, pensé con emoción que mi amado me prestaría más atención, que me diría cosas hermosas constantemente y que diariamente me diría un suave 'te amo' al despertar. Pero, como siempre, estaba completamente equivocado. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde su regreso y ya había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre con semblante calmado y con mirada fría al igual que la fría nieve del invierno.

Hiro se acerca a mí y me pide una explicación sobre mi distracción en horarios de trabajo, yo solo le musito un rendido 'estoy bien' y sigo con mi trabajo, después de todo es lo único que me queda para seguir viviendo.

Realmente pensé que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir y continuar a su lado, en estos momentos mi alma está rogando que abra su corazón para mí, para esta pobre alma que se parte en mil pedazos cada vez que la desprecia. Mis ruegos son como sollozos que solo puede llorarlos mi corazón, ya que mis ojos ya no pueden derramar ni una lágrima más.

Regreso a paso lento hacia mi casa, si es que puedo llamarla así, al menos cuando él no este cerca. El amarlo de esta manera tan avergonzante me ha convertido en un verdadero perdedor, pero…cada día que pasa trato de confiar en que él podrá cambiar, mientras tanto yo…seguiré amándole y siempre estaré junto a él, aunque eso signifique mi propia infelicidad.

Yo sé que has sufrido mucho, Eiri…-solo puedo llamarte así sin que me oigas-, yo sé que las has pasado mal en tu infancia, te soy tan sincero que no puedo ni imaginar el dolor por el que has pasado, por eso quiero ayudarte, estar a tu lado, brindarte mi amor incondicional y desinteresado. Si tan solo me oyeras, si tan solo pudieses oir los gritos de dolor que emite mi pobre corazón, al cual lastimas cuando se te ocurre.

Entro a la casa, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de la sala. Desde lejos oigo las constantes tecleadas que les das a tu computadora. Eso quiere decir que hasta ahora te la has pasado trabajando. Me siento en el mueble sin hacer ruido, por primera vez no te diré un alegre '¡Ya llegué, Yuki!', quiero estar solo…quiero pensar. Mala idea –pienso después- quiero ver tu rostro, tu pálido rostro que es como una luz de esperanza cada día que pasa. Me acercó sigilosamente a hurtadillas, espiando desde la puerta de tu estudio, ahí estás…tranquilo, sereno, imperturbable.

Lloro y no se por qué. Las lágrimas caen con alevosía, sin mi consentimiento, no las puedo reprimir por más que quiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, cubro mis gemidos con las manos, no quiero que oigas mi llanto tan infantil, este llanto que solo es producto de mi temor y de mi cobardía. Siento que ya no puedo más, siento que tengo que exteriorizar el enorme dolor que está ahogando lentamente mi alma. Sin que des cuenta, me acerco a ti y te abrazo a pesar de que estuvieses trabajando. Te has paralizado, he sentido tu repentino gesto de sorpresa. No me alejas, te has relajado, tampoco me miras y yo solo me dedico a abrazarte y a no dejarte ir. Acerco mis labios a tu oído…susurro mi dolor.

"_Siempre estaré, para dejar que mi corazón te toque. Siempre estaré aquí para cambiar tus lágrimas por risas"_

No me miras, por más que te esté interrumpiendo.

"_Siempre estaré aquí para darte de mi aliento, apara abrazar tu alma"_

Humedezco tu fina y hermosa camisa con mis lágrimas. Que patética confesión de amor, pienso. Por favor, Yuki, di que me amas, aunque sea solo una vez, lo necesito, necesito esas dos pequeñas palabras para estar seguro de seguir adelante. Por favor, te lo ruego, mírame más, date cuenta de mi amor tan grande y sin fin.

"_Siempre estaré aquí, amando cada parte de ti, embriagándote con mi inspiración. Siempre estaré aquí para decirte lo que tú quieras escuchar."_

Mi abrazo se intensifica más cada vez, ya estoy llegando al final, después de esto, si fallo, no podré más.

"_Seré yo quien cure tus heridas y alas rotas. Siempre estaré aquí, sólo déjame entrar"_

Yuki, te amo tanto, dame si quiera una esperanza para seguir viviendo. Ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de las migajas que me das de ese amor que tanto imagino es real. Quiero que seas completamente mío, estar seguro de que realmente me amas, quiero sentir que ese sentimiento es mío, solo mío y de nadie más.

"_Siempre estaré aquí para abrir mi corazón, borrando con dulces besos tus lágrimas, dejando atrás el pasado, las dudas y la incertidumbre. Te amo, y siempre estaré aquí. Hasta la eternidad."_

Ya no doy más. Siento que las fuerzas se me van completamente. Te suelto finalmente sin esperar nada más de ti. Completamente derrotado, me alejo de tu presencia, sin embargo, tú me has detenido tomándome del brazo, impidiendo mi marcha. Siento como te pones de pie sin soltarme, siento tu cercanía repentina, te has puesto delante de mí, mirándome fijamente, fijándote en mi demacrado rostro lleno de lágrimas. Lentamente me besas, borrando el rocío cristalino que dices arruina por completo la belleza de mi rostro. Tus besos recorren todo mi rostro hasta llegar finalmente a mis labios, es un beso suave, sin prisa…tierno, amoroso. Luego te acercas a mi oído izquierdo y me murmuras muchas cosas.

- Ya no puedo decir que tienes cero talento, mocoso. Has mejorado mucho.

Lo miro. Comienzo a llorar nuevamente. Veo por primera vez una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro claro. Mis deseos incrementaron aún más. Dentro de mí me decía una y otra vez: quiero curar tus heridas, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero borrar las lágrimas que derramaste en el pasado, quiero ser la persona más importante en tu vida. Me besas nuevamente para después alejarte un poco y decirme un suave 'Feliz aniversario', provocando mi total incertidumbre.

- No creías que lo olvidaría ¿o si? –en tu mano cogías un pequeño paquete.

¿Cómo era posible que fueras repentinamente tan amable justamente cuando yo intentaba rendirme? Siempre me confundes una y otra vez, me rechazabas con tal frialdad que incluso llegaba a pensar que veías a Kitazawa en mí. ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cómo debería considerarte si me muestras tantas facetas distintas? Dime, Yuki, ¿en serio me amas? Me quedé en silencio, dudoso de lo que debería hacer. Claramente no te sorprendiste, es como si lo hubieras imaginado llegar algún día. Vi como sonreíste con algo de tristeza para después sentarte en el gran sofá de la sala. Me llamaste por mi nombre y con una seña me pediste que me sentase a tu lado. Lo hice. Me miraste sin vergüenza y musitaste un suave y tímido 'te amo'. Dejó de mirarme y cambió su expresión tímida a una seria, a la misma de siempre.

- Sé que no soy un excelente amante y entiendo que estés cansado.

Lo noté, estabas triste, habías puesto mucho de tu esfuerzo para decir esas dos sencillas palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar. ¿Cómo podía dudar ahora al ver lo que habías hecho por mí? Debí comprenderlo antes, tú si me amas, pero me lo demuestras a tu manera, sin necesidad de palabras. Me viste tan cansado y rendido que te forzaste a decirme que me amas…y yo no quiero eso.

- Lo siento…-respondí yo.- no era mi intención obligarte a decírmelo.

Tomo tus manos y les doy un suave beso, luego te miro, viéndome reflejado en tus hermosas orbes doradas, cansadas por tantas horas de trabajo frente a la computadora. Luego, con una de mis manos acaricié tu rostro y te sonreí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, ya que esa sonrisa que te dediqué incluso te sorprendió y nunca entendí por qué.

- No necesitas sentirte obligado a decírmelo, yo sé que me amas como yo a ti. Ahora lo comprendo…

Te abracé y me dejé llevar por tus besos. Tú me amabas a tu manera, aunque pocas veces podías demostrarlo. Pero no importa, yo quiero seguir junto a ti, dándote mi amor, mi piel, mi calor, mi corazón. Estamos en la cama, nuestra cama. Me estás haciendo el amor, como nunca, calmado, apasionado, haciéndome sentir el dulce sabor de tus besos. Te amo, Eiri, si tan solo pudieses escucharme en estos momentos.

- Lo sé –respondes.

Como amo que leas mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

- Tus ojos me hablan, puedo entenderte…

Amo cuando soy un libro abierto ante tus ojos. Llegamos juntos al tan esperado clímax, como amo cuando ambos acabamos juntos, al mismo ritmo. Te recuestas a mi costado y comienzas a brindarme ligeros besos en el cuello, provocando que yo me abrace a ti. Tú me correspondes y te dedicas a juguetear con mis cabellos completamente revueltos.

- E-Eiri…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo llamarte así de ahora en adelante?

- Hazlo, suena mejor que Yuki. Te has tardado.

Amo cuando comienzas a entonar una de mis canciones en mi oído, acurrucándome como a un niño pequeño. Poco a poco estoy quedando dormido y me siento seguro al sentir tu calor y tu cercanía con mi cuerpo. 'Te amo, Eiri. _Siempre estaré aquí._' termino de decir para caer completamente en el embrujo de Morfeo.

- Yo también te amo, Shû-chan. Sé que me costará un poco cambiar mi actitud hacia ti, pero mientras tenga y cuente con tu amor, podré seguir adelante…Y con respecto a esto –dice el rubio para después colocar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular de Shûichi.- supongo que aceptas ¿verdad? –Le da un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches, Shû-chan.

Kitazawa ha quedado en el olvido, ya no me importa más. Gracias a ti y a tu revoltosa presencia en mi vida, mi corazón se ha ido curando. Siempre me pregunté que era lo que tenías de especial para convertirme en un ridículo enamorado, en tu maldito esclavo… ¿era tu sonrisa? ¿Tus hermosos ojos? ¿Tus labios rojos y provocadores? ¿Tu perfecto cuerpo? Eran todos esos, y más aún, pero resumiendo eras todo tú, todo lo que conlleva ser Shindou Shûichi. Me aferro más y más a tu cuerpo, siendo invadido por tu perfume y por tu calor. Cambiaré. Cambiaré por ti y también por mí, porque no pienso perderte nunca más. Te amo, Shû-chan.

**FIN**

N/A: ¿Y qué, les gustó? Espero que si. Bueno, aún están pendientes las secuelas y mi nuevo fanfic, están en proceso, no se preocupen. Gracias por apoyarme siempre, espero sus respuestas. Ah! y vuelvo a repetir, antes mi nickname era Dayito-chan, pero ahora es Namida no Megami.

Bueno…críticas, amenazas, a quemarropa, guillotina, todo se acepta!

Atte.

Namida No Megami.


End file.
